Life Is What You Make It
by LPS3
Summary: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER ITS A AN TO EXPLAIN WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Leyton angst. Lucas finally goes to see Peyton, and also talks to Nathan about his intentions for Dan. Nathan comes to a decision to try and save his marraige with Haley. Brooke and Jake
1. Sometimes People Disappoint You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill related, the WB does but if they were will to let me have Hilarie Burton I wouldn't mind.

This is my first attempt at a fan fic. It was originally posted at but that closed so I thought I'd share it here and see what you all thought.

* * *

He was stunned to see them kissing on her bed, as he tried to leave he knocked over a plant pot. On hearing a noise out side Brooke broke the kiss and went to see what it was, finding Lucas looking slightly embarrassed with himself.

B: Lucas what are you doing here?

L: I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back.

B: It's okay Lucas.

L: No I'm sorry, I'll leave.

B: Are you sure?

F: Maybe I should leave.

L: No I'll go, but I kind of need to talk to you, but it can wait until tomorrow.

B: Okay tomorrow.

Lucas turned and walked away, Felix and Brooke were both confused as to why Lucas had shown up. Felix couldn't help feeling a little threatened and jealous, and Brooke made her way back over to the bed and sat down next to him not saying anything. Brooke had noticed Felix hadn't said anything in a while and she asked him if he was okay. He replied "Yeah I'm just a bit tired, I'm gonna go home." He gave her a firm kiss and walked out without giving her a chance to respond.

She couldn't think what Lucas wanted to talked to her about or how weird Felix reacted just before he left. She was also worried about Peyton, she had run out in the middle of their conversation. Brooke picked up her cell and dialled Peyton's number but the ringing tone continued.

* * *

Her face lit up, she was shocked to see him no more than ten feet away from her, and she had begun to think that she might have never seen him again. It was the first time in a while that she actually felt something, anything and she was overwhelmed with happiness.

P: What are you doing here Jake?

J: I could ask you the same thing?

R: Are we going this or what?

J: I think it might be better if you left.

R: Better for whom? I knew I shouldn't deal with teenagers.

Rick turned and got back into his car before speeding off.

J: What was he giving to you?

P: It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are back now.

J: Peyton what was it?

P: It was cocaine. She said trying to avoid eye contact.

Jake not knowing what to say, walked closer towards her. She was taken by surprise as she had thought he would turn and walk away. He placed both his arms around her and pulled her closed to him. She gave into the embrace and began crying.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at the table staring at the wall he was beginning to become slightly impatient, if Haley didn't come home soon the food would over cook. He sat there wondering where she could be and what was taking her so long. He longed to tell her that he was sorry, so that they could just go back to enjoying being together, being married.

"You ready?" those two words echoed throughout her mind as she stood facing Chris. All that Haley knew for certain was where she was, she didn't know what she was doing or why she was there.

What does Lucas have to say to Brooke? What will Felix's reaction be to Lucas dumping his little sister? Why is Jake really back? Will Haley go?

More involving other characters to come.

Please give reviews on this


	2. Listen For What's In Their Heart

Felix hadn't seen his sister as he swung the door open with force, he proceeded to his bedroom, wondering what was wrong with him she followed. He had just lain down on the bed when the knock came at the open door, he looked up to find Anna standing there. "Bad night?" she asked. "Fine, you?" he replied, "Well my boyfriend just broke up with me because he's in love with someone else" she responded. Felix rose quickly from the bed "What?" he said with a hint of anger evident in his tone. "He said the person was from his past and that she was slipping away from him, and that he was going to see her tonight." Anna said with little emotion showing. "He was just over at Brooke's, he interrupted just as Brooke had agreed to be with me. First he dumps my little sister and now he comes to try and tell my girlfriend he loves her, I think Lucas and I are going to need to have a little chat." Shocked at what she had just heard and sensing that her brother was beginning to get angrier she left his room. Felix lay there going over the thoughts in his head, he knew as hard as he could try the next time he would see Lucas it would be hard for him to control himself.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Eventually Jake broke off the hug, he brushed back the blonde locks that had now intruded her face and wiped the tears from her pale cheeks. Jake looked in to her eyes and said calmly "Let me take you home." Without any hesitation she gave him a smile and nodded. Jake held her hand tightly as he led her to the passenger's side of her car, he got her in and closed the door before making his way round to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and moved into the dark of night back to Peyton's house.

* * *

He blew out the last candle, he had given up hope of her returning in time for the apology dinner he had prepared, oblivious to the fact that she was standing on the platform with Chris contemplating leave Tree Hill and her husband behind. Nathan tried to reach her on her cell phone but it went to the answering message every time, he was upset because he wanted her to know that he felt bad that about how he had acted.

* * *

Lucas laid on his bed staring at the ceiling going over his little brothers word again and again. "There's a girl you care about." It started to make sense, he knew it was true but it was only after Nathan's comment he finally gave in and admitted that it was true. Breaking up with Anna was the easy part, it was telling her how he felt about her that made him want to escape. It was real! He wanted to be with her, to be hers. However the thought of hurting her again was overwhelming, he couldn't do it, not again. The last time was hard enough for her, he cared about her too much to hurt her again, and then again she had to know. The one thing he had learned from the revelations of the heart test was that life was too short to spend it alone.

* * *

I really hope she is okay, deep in thought of her best friend. He thought quickly changed to Felix, she was glad that although her family's money problems were making her life unbearable, that other situations in her life were beginning to work out for her. She's got herself a new boyfriend and she had begun to let Lucas back into her life albeit as a friend but she was glad they were talking again. Its not easy being Brooke Davis she thought to herself, but it is good, as she could feel herself smiling.

* * *

The echo of the bus departure to New York sounded in the background, she just stood there motionless. "Haley, are you ready?" Chris said for the second time trying to snap her out of thought. It didn't work she stood there going over the time her and Nathan had spent together and the life that they shared.

* * *

Jules sat in there in disgust at Dan, how he could do this to his own flesh and blood. She needed the money. That was the only reason she decided to go along with what Dan wanted, the thing she didn't count on was genuinely caring for Keith. He was sweet and treated her like she was the only thing that mattered, all women wanted to feel wanted and she had someone that loved her.

* * *

Karen stood shocked, she trusted Deb and believed that the two were friends. She realised that she and Keith were never a couple and that's not what bothered her, it was the fact that Deb had lied to her. Eventually she managed to get some words out. "I'd like you to leave" she said to Deb. Deb seeing that she had upset her turned and walked out the door.

Practically all my chapter titlesare going to be music lyrics, songs related to the show. The first two chapter titlesare bits of Lucas' speech in the second episode of season 2.

Hope you enjoy


	3. Dreams Alone Won't Get You Far

"I promise you I will always be there for you, I will always protect you." It was when

Haley thought back to that night in their apartment when Nathan said these words to her that she was finally able to decide what she wanted. She realised it was much more important to her to live out her dream of being able to spend the rest of her life in love with the person who taught her to love, than to pursue her music dream whether anything would come of it or not.

H: I can't do this Chris I'm sorry.

C: Haley this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

H: So is getting to spend the rest of your life with the man you love.

C: Haley you're making a mistake, can't you feel this between us.

H: Your right I am making a mistake, I shouldn't be here. My husband is waiting for me at home and there is nothing between us.

C: Haley…

H: Goodbye Chris, I hope everything works out for you.

And with that she turned away from the musician and made her way down the platform. She pulled her cell from her pocket and dialled Nathan's number. He wasn't sleeping he just lay on his bed throwing the basketball up in the air, hearing the phone ringing he frantically searched for it eventually finding it on the sofa. He was relieved when he read Haley Cell on the caller ID.

N: Hales…. Where are you? Is everything okay?

H: I'm sorry Nathan, I'm coming home as soon as I talk to Lucas, everything is fine now. Don't worry I'll explain everything in the morning don't wait up.

N: Okay, don't be too late.

H: Oh and Nathan…

N: Yeah?

H: I love you.

N: I love you too.

He put down the phone and could feel the smile lingering on his face, he was happy that he knew she was okay.

* * *

Lucas was having trouble sleeping, the anticipation of telling her how he felt was beginning to get too much. Lucky for him he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the quick knocking at door, he jumped up from his bed and opened the door to find his best friend standing there. Haley took one look at the blue eyed blonde's face and simply uttered "You didn't tell her yet did you?" Lucas looked back with a surprised gaze, "Haley how did you know….."

H: Come on Lucas, we been best friends for like ever. It is my job as a best friend to know what's going on inside that broody head of yours.

L: Hales it didn't really click with me until I talked to Nathan.

H: If I wasn't around you two would be lost.

Lucas shook his head and laughed.

L: Riiiight.

H: What is stopping you?

L: Haley I know how I feel, but what if she doesn't? I know I hurt her and I didn't want to but the only thought I have in my head is that she won't forgive me.

H: I know you, and I know you are going to tell her.

L: I don't like you knowing stuff before I do, its kinda creeping me out now.

H: Men.

She declared shaking her head causing Lucas to laugh again.

H: There is one thing for sure.

L: What's that?

H: You'll not know until you tell her.

Lucas groaned with disapproval but he knew Haley was right.

L: I hate when you're right.

H: I love you too Luke.

She then wrapped her arms around his necked and gave him a tight hug.

L: Come on little sis I'll give you a ride home.

They were about 10 minutes from the apartment when Haley turned to Lucas "I need your advice?" He turned to face her and replied "Yeah sure, what's up?" She now had a guilty look on her face "Chris kissed me tonight." This caused Lucas to find the closest space to park in. "He did what Haley?" She avoided making eye contact with him, "Yeah I know I broke the kiss. The thing is do I tell Nathan?" "Hales take it from me honesty is the best policy, unless of course someone saw you and tells him before you destroying your relationship?" She knew he was right "When did you become so wise?" she asked. "When I lied and destroyed three relationships, mine with Brooke and Peyton, and their friendship." They both looked at each other and burst into laughter, he could at least laugh at it now, however he wouldn't dare do it around Brooke or Peyton. He gave Haley's hand a firm squeeze and a reassuring look before driving her home.

* * *

Peyton opened her front door and entered the empty house, she turned to see Jake had not followed her in. He was standing outside the open door. "Hey you coming in?" she asked. "I have to get back to my parent's" he replied as he noticed her face drop as the words left his mouth. He quickly followed by saying "But I will be here first thing tomorrow morning and, we'll get a chance to talk and hang out." She nodded and said goodnight closing the door as he walked down her path. Jake was back and now that was all that mattered to her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was back?

She got into her room and noticed that the answer machine was blinking. There were two messages, the first was from Brooke "Listen Peyton I'm worried about you so call me, I'm here if you need me. Oh and guess who has a boyfriend, I'll tell ya….me. Bye bestest friend, call me" Peyton laughed at how her friend went from serious to cheery in a second. The next message she was taken aback by "Hey Peyton, its Lucas. I'm sorry if I upset you before, it was the last thing I wanted to do as you seemed like you were having a bad enough day as it was. Sorry again." She felt a touch of guilt come over her as she listened to the last message but her mind went quickly back to Jake being back and she lay down on her bed and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

_The chapter title is a lyric for the John Gregory song Ride of Your Life which I heard while watching an OTH promo. I'm sorry that the chapters are shortish at the minute, they do get longer, I promise. Any comment or feedback welcome actually, i would appreciate some so I know what you's think. Good or Bad?_


	4. Suddenly It All Starts To Make Sense

The Next Morning

It was 6.00, Lucas had only gotten to sleep slightly after 2.00 even then he tossed and turned all night, it wasn't the most comfortable night sleep he had. To his annoyance there was a constant knock at his door that awoke him, he turned to face the alarm clock and when he saw the time he realised it could only be one person. He opened the door to find the tall figure standing in his doorway, "Good morning big brother lets go running." Nathan said grinning at his older brother. "Nate I'm glad we acknowledge each other as brothers now and I'm glad we have become close these past few months but if you come to my door at 6am again, I may have to disown you." Nathan looked on as Lucas tried to put on a serious face he couldn't help but laugh at his older brother's expression. "Alright give me ten minutes to get changed."

Lucas always gave into Nathan when it came to doing things for and with him, if he was to be honest he loved having Nathan in his life. It was true that they had gotten of to a sketchy start, partly because Dan influence on Nathan and Lucas' secret longing for Nathan's then girlfriend Peyton. It took Haley for Lucas to finally see that Nathan could be a good guy, and he had something in his life he never had before. A brother. It was all new to him, but it was good. He always had Hales or Karen to go to when needed to talk or when he needed help, but he had a brother to share with as well.

Luke walked back into his room to find Nathan sitting on his bed waiting slightly impatiently. "Alright come on" Lucas said causing Nathan to Jump to his feet and grin.

They had just begun their run when Nathan broke the silence.

N: Listen man I don't wanna cross any line or anything but what did you and Haley talk about last night?

L: Nate I think you should just ask Haley.

N: You don't know where she was?

L: Now is that asking Haley? _He said smirking at his younger brother._

N: Fine I understand, best friends and all. _He said mockingly_

L: Yeah what about husband and wife. He _replied in a similar mocking tone_.

N: Whatever. _He turned and laughed at Lucas._

N: You haven't told her yet have you.

L: Do you and Haley have pillow talk about me?

N: What? No! I was asleep when she came home. _He was surprised by his brother's question._

N: Why did you ask that?

L: Hales asked the same thing last night.

N: Great minds think alike.

L: Yeah riiight. Like I told Haley I don't know if she will forgive me, I hurt her pretty bad. I hurt them both.

N: You know you'll…..

L:….never know until you tell her. Damn I don't suppose I could get you and Haley break up.

Nathan knew his brother was joking which caused him to laugh preventing him from running. "Maybe we should finish this run in silence otherwise we'll never finish, and I need you ready for when basketball season resumes. I could do it myself this season, its just when your there I don't have to work as hard."

Lucas chuckled at Nathan's comment and nodded to his brother as they completed their run.

* * *

"Morning boyfriend" the feisty brunette said looking down on her new boyfriend who she had woken. "Yeah morning, I hope this isn't going to be a regular occurrence. I do like my sleep." He said reaching up and pulling her down into his lips. "Well much better now" she said with smirk on his face.

B: So you left kinda quickly last night.

F: Yeah, Lucas showed up. Now I know why.

_He muttered as quietly as he could._

B: What?

F: Nothing. I'm going to get a shower but I'll meet you out front in about 20 minutes.

B: Okay

Brooke left the room, while Felix turned to get a towel from the side of his bed, however he quickly snapped round when he heard the voice from behind. "You didn't tell her did you?" Anna had begun making her way into his room. "Anna not now!" he answered. "I just think it might be for the best if you told your new girlfriend that her ex boyfriend, who broke her heart, is in love with her again!" Anna scoffed. "What?" Anna and Felix turned to the doorway to find Brooke who was clearly stunned by Anna's statement, she quickly opened her mouth again. "I think I dropped my cell when I was in here, yeah there it is. Bye." She couldn't get out of the room quick enough. "Brooke wait!" she heard Felix but she just continued walking. This was too much for her to take in at the moment.

* * *

She awoke to sea of blonde curls in her face. She got up made her way into the bathroom for a shower. It was about 10 minutes later and she walked out of the shower wrapping a towel around her, she sat down on her bed and dried herself off. Her hair was tied back now and she was dressed, her thoughts went back to the previous night. Jake was back. She was overcome with happiness when her nose detected a smell, something was burning. She quickly rushed down the stairs two at a time, until she made her way into the kitchen discovering an embarrassed Jake. "What is it with women, why can't you just get up and come downstairs and eat first thing? If you came down 5 minutes ago the bacon wouldn't be burnt now would it" he said sarcastically. Jake had knocked at the door, he didn't get a response, so he opened the door and realising that she was probably still sleeping, he figured he would surprise her with breakfast. Peyton could see that Jake was clearly embarrassed, however she couldn't stop laughing at him.

J: I'm sorry, I thought that I would make you breakfast before you go to school.

P: It's the thought that counts.

She was smirking at him as she answered.

P: But I can't go to school.

Jake looked slightly puzzled.

J: Why?

P: I'm suspended.

J: What? Why?

P: Long story I'll tell you over breakfast.

J: I think I ruined breakfast.

P: I meant at the café, at least there I won't die.

She playfully hit Jake on the arm.

* * *

Lucas opened his back door and made his way to the fridge, handing his brother a bottle of water before taking one for himself. They were making small talk when they where interrupted by an angry looking Karen. "Lucas Eugene Scott, where have you been" she asked in an annoyed tone. Nathan sensing that his older brother may be about to be on the receiving end of an irate Karen spoke up "I'm sorry Miss Roe, I came over and dragged him along for a run, and for a talk" Karen looked apologetically at Lucas and Nathan before answering "Nathan how many times have I told you, it's Karen. As long as you weren't playing basketball. You boys want breakfast? This was greeted with eager looking grins on both the boys' faces.

Nathan had only a mouthful of cereal when Haley entered through the back door. "My husband, Eugene and my surrogate mother." She exclaimed in a cheery tone. Lucas looked at Hales before turning to his mother "Dammit mom now she calling me it!" he groaned. "I'm gonna steal this one" Haley joked as she pulled Nathan from his cereal. "Dammit Hales, I was eating. Bye Karen Bye Eugene" he put a mocking emphasis on the Eugene. Lucas shot him an angry look. Soon enough Lucas' breakfast was interrupted too. His cell was ringing, he answered. "Hey Lucas, its Brooke we need to talk." "Sure, I'll come over now" he answered. Brooke hung up the phone and she went over what he was going to say. All she knew was this needed to be resolved.


	5. Thinking About You

**Firstly I would like to thank Heartsmash for the review, I was glad to get some feedback and a little relieved it was positive.**

**Chap 5 up now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Life for Keith Scott was pretty damn good now, he was a newly appointed vice president of a successful dealership. It was always his dream to open a dealership, although the timing was never right and there was of course the financial aspect of things to take into account. Keith wasn't made of money, he had always wished he would get enough money to open a dealership but his big brother beat him to the punch. Of course he was sceptical of Dan's proposal, however he accepted it none the less.

How was he genuinely supposed to believe Dan didn't have motives for offering him a job? Dan was really pissed when he had slept with Deb, I mean who wouldn't be annoyed if your brother and wife had slept together. Even if Dan had a new perspective of life due to his recovery from the heart attack, it was hard to believe he would just forgive and forget.

Then there was Jules. She was a breath of fresh air in his life. He had put his heart on the line to Karen, he proposed to her and she shattered it into tiny little peaces. He thought it impossible to feel that way about someone again. However he knew he had begun to love Jules, she had filled the missing part in his life, unaware of the deception that Dan and Jules had planned. Keith dragged himself away from his thoughts to finish unpacking one of the remaining boxes. He caught a glimpse of a flashing red light on the table beside the door. He walked over to his phone to see that there was a message. He pressed the button and brought a smile to his face when he listened to her voice. "Hey Keith it Jules, sorry I didn't call last night but I got your message and I feel the same way. I love you Keith."

* * *

Haley opened the door to their apartment and lead Nathan over to the couch, she sat him down and sat down beside him clutching his hand as hard as she could. "You're not going to like this" she said looking directly in his eyes. Nathan looked in her eyes, seeing that she was visibly upset he gave her hand a reassuring tight squeeze "Hales whatever it is we'll work through it, nothing matters to me as long as we are okay" he replied. "Chris kissed me." Nathan knew that he was into Haley, he thought he would have had the decency to respect that they were married. Nathan felt the anger boil from beneath his skin.

"Nathan, I never wanted him, I love you. Sure he could give me a shot at my dream, but he could never give me what I really want and that is to be happy. You can give me that and you do everyday, I wake up knowing that you are still here for me. You'll never understand how much that will ever mean to me." Nathan was still pissed, however the fact that Haley was still here, still with him made it easier to take. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly before cupping her face and kissing her passionately. "Haley I do understand. You make me feel alive and I feel the same way you do." She looked deep into her husband's eyes and smiled at him before burying her head in his chest. "So does this mean I can pound on him a little" Nathan joked. Haley playfully hit him on the arm.

The transition Nathan had made in the past year was unbelievable. Last year he was this arrogant cocky athlete who wouldn't have thought twice about cheating on his girlfriend. He wouldn't acknowledge his brother, now they were finally getting along and being brothers. He was glad that Dan's influence on his relationship with Lucas didn't last long, he finally got to know his brother and although it never felt like it before he got a piece of his life that was missing. There was then of course Haley. This girl that made him want to be a better person just so that he wouldn't disappoint her, unlike when he was with Peyton, he put her first with everything.

"If someone had have told me last year that my life would change so much, I would have asked what they were drinking. But I'm glad it did and it's because of you Hales." He could see her grin become wider after the words had left his mouth, he looked down on her and gave her another kiss.

* * *

At the Café

Peyton lead Jake over to the table beside the window. Before she could say anything Karen had made her way over to the table "Jake this is a surprise. What are you doing back?" she asked. "Hey Ms Roe, my mom's kinda sick at the moment and my Dad needs a hand around the house so here I am" he replied. "Well it's good to see you, why don't you stop by the house later, I'm sure Lucas would like to see you." "Yeah I will" he said smiling at Karen.

J: So what's new here?

P: Me and Brooke are friends again, Dan Scott had a heart attack, Luke left to go to Charleston and came back, Karen opened a club, which I promote and uhhhhh oh yeah Nathan and Haley got married.

J: Not much then.

_He laughed before receiving a playful punch on the arm from Peyton_.

J: I can't believe they got married, their so young.

P: What does age have to do with anything if you're in love.

J: Yeah I guess. So we gonna talk about last night? The drugs?

P: It was stupid, I only did it that one time.

J: Why?

P: Why not?

_This earned a stern look from Jake._

P: I dunno, everybody left me. My mom, my dad, Lucas, you.

J: Lucas came back, how are things with you two now?

P: I can't really explain it, we don't talk anymore.

J: Is that by choice?

P: He left Jake, without saying goodbye. I don't want to talk about it.

J: Maybe you should just get everything out in the open.

P: I'm not ready. Can we just order.

* * *

Lucas pulled into the drive way, he didn't want to go through with this but he knew he had to. "I don't want to hurt Brooke, we are finally talking again and I don't want to lose that" he thought to himself. "She has to know how I feel." With that he got out of the truck and made his way to her room. He knocked on the open door.

L: Hey

B: Hey

L: I have something I need to say.

B: I know and I know what you want to say.

L: Broo…

She cut him off by placing her hand up in front on his mouth.

B: I can't do it again Lucas, I'm sorry.

L: I don't understand.

B: You hurt me once and I'm not willing to let you in again. I don't want to feel that again. I overheard Felix and Anna talking about how you were in love with me again. I just can't, I'm sorry.

L: It's true, I do love you.

The chapter title is a lyric from Pete Murray's song So Beautiful


	6. I’m Not Supposed To Feel Like This

**Again I'm gonna start off by thanking the people that reviewed**. **Bugbabe24 thank you, that was a huge compliment. Randomalien13 thank, I'm glad you like it. Finally heartsmash thank you again and yeah that might be kinda cool to co write a fic but only after I get this one finished.**

**Just letting you know there is a twist coming and some of you may not like it but I can't determine what you like and you don't. Sorry in advance.**

**Summary:** _Peyton was the only person that was suspended however the rest of them never made it in to school that day._

* * *

B: I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. I'm not letting my heart go back there. 

L: Brooke you didn't let me finish. I love you, I do….

B: Lucas…

L: …..but as a friend.

B: So you weren't coming here to tell me that you wanted me back?

L: No, I'm sorry about the confusion. I kinda need to talk to you about something though and I don't know if you're going to like it.

Brooke sat in silence for a minute or two, trying to comprehend what was going on and eventually it clicked.

"Peyton?" she asked inquisitively. Lucas turned his back to the brunette for a couple of seconds before turning to face her again, he didn't want to look into those hazel eyes and see the pain he may or may not be about to inflict but he knew he had to. "Yeah. I've tried to hide it, I've tried to deny it, and I've tried to fight it but no more, I can't do it. I'm sorry Brooke but I can't stop thinking about her, I may be young but my heart knows what it wants" he uttered trying to keep eye contact the best he could. Lucas watched as a single tear slipped onto Brooke's cheek, he stood motionless awaiting the end of the silence.

"Brooke?" still looking for some reaction and he was relieved when she spoke "Why are you telling me this Lucas?" "I'm going to tell her, I just needed you to know first" he replied before quickly speaking again "Brooke I know we hurt you pretty bad, I don't want to sneak around or hide this time. I'm telling you first because I think it's the right thing to do. I can't help it Brooke, Peyton has my heart and I need her to know that. Are you gonna be okay with this?"

Brooke tried to take all the information in, while continuing to look everywhere but directly at Lucas. From her head hung low she managed to get the words "Honestly? No but……I can try. Lucas you two hurt me more than you will ever know, but I guess I always knew that it was Peyton and as much as it pains me, I'm glad you came to tell me." Brooke's comment caused Lucas to develop a slight smile. She got to her feet and made her way toward the shaven headed blonde, she put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Lucas returned the gesture by placing his arms around her and giving her a tight squeeze.

B: Thanks Luke.

L: For what?

B: Talking to me first.

L: Thank you for listening.

The blonde broke off the hug giving Brooke a smile as he turned to walk out her door. "Hey Broody?" Lucas turned to face the brunette again. "Yeah?" he answered. "If you hurt P.Sawyer, I'm gonna have to kill ya" she finished the sentence with a small laugh, this causing Lucas to chuckle. Lucas knew at the back of his mind that Brooke would find the idea of the two people that betrayed her being together hard, however he hoped she could put it in the past. He closed the door behind him as he exited her bedroom, "That was the easy part, no turning back now" he thought to himself.

* * *

Haley was lying on the sofa asleep. Nathan was glad his wife had stayed with him, his life would not have been the same if Haley left him. He watched her sleep, making his way from her feet to her chest watching her inhale and exhale. His eyes finally focused on her face. "God she's beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you. You drive me crazy but I can't help loving you." He thought to himself. Nathan rose to his feet before bending down to kiss his wife on the forehead, he turned to go to the bathroom but was halted when he felt a hand slip into his entwining their fingers together. Nathan turned to find his wife staring up at him. "Hey you, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. "Well I could think of worse ways to wake up." 

N: Hales?

H: Yeah Nate?

N: Did you think about going with him? Honestly?

H: Nathan please.

N: Hales I just want to know.

H: Honestly……yes but I swear to you Nathan when I realised that above everything you were there for me always it made up my mind. I was never attracted to him, I was being selfish. The only reason I ever considered leaving was opportunity to follow my dreams through.

N: Positive?

Nathan was now smirking at his wife.

H: Yeah. Well I mean you don't pursue your dream but you get to live reality. I'd say I made the right choice, don't you?

Nathan kissed Haley again, this time more passionately.

H: That's a yes.

N: Ruining the moment Hales. He said frustrated by his wife's decision to break the kiss.

"You know? We could always go to bed" Haley said hinting to her husband. "Hales, you only woke up?" Nathan replied. She hit her husband of the chest before responding "Who said anything about sleeping?" She took his hand in hers and started to lead him towards their bedroom. Unfortunately for the couple there were interrupted as their apartment door flung open. "Tim is in the house!" "Just say you're here Tim!" Nathan replied to his friend. "Come on Nate how about a little one on one?" He looked at Nate trying to put on his best sad face with bad result because he ended up laughing.

Nathan looked down at Haley pleading with her not to kill him "Hales do you mind?" She looked at Tim pretending to be angry causing him to turn away as soon as she made eye contact. "Yeah I suppose I could spare you for an hour or two" she said before kissing her husband and walking into the bedroom. Nathan grabbed his stuff and followed Tim out the door but not before shouting back to his wife "Bye Hales." "Yeah Bye Sweetheart" Tim chipped in. "Dude your dead!" Nathan replied chasing him out the door.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were now back in the Sawyer residence. 

J: So we gonna talk about why you snapped back at the café.

P: I don't want to go over it Jake.

J: Why do you keep everything in?

Peyton was beginning to become frustrated at Jake's questions now.

J: Will you just tell me what's wrong?

P: NO JAKE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

J: Peyton calm down please.

P: I think you better leave.

J: Peyton…..

P: Jake please. Just go.

J: Peyt….

P: JAKE JUST LEAVE!

Sensing that he had clearly annoyed Peyton, Jake turned and made his way to the door. Just before he closed the door he turned to Peyton and stared at her, watching the tears slip onto her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry" he said before closing the door behind him. "Why does life have to be this hard" she thought to herself. Peyton dropped to her knees and backed into the corner of the room, the tears continued to fall. The craving was beginning to become unbearable, although she had only taken it once, she was tempted time and time again. It was a pain release, she was too young to have this much tragedy in her life, "Why can't something work out for me for a change" she thought. Peyton picked herself up and made her way to her room before climbing onto her bed and burying her face into her pillow, the tears still flowing freely.

"I want to feel good again" was the last thought she remembered as drifted off to sleep into to dream about the last time she was truly happy.

**The Chapter title was taken from Josh Canova's song The Wish.**


	7. Did I Say I'm Sorry?

**Bugbabe24, I'm glad you like the story so much and thank you oth/o.c.fan213 for your review.**

* * *

"So she turned you down then?" Lucas snapped his head round to find Anna standing in her driveway with her arms crossed. "Sorry?" he said confused. "Brooke. You know the girl from your past that was slipping away." She couldn't help but feel angry, she liked him and he hurt her just like Felix said he would. "Can we not do this, I have to be somewhere" Lucas responded. "Yeah run away Scott isn't that what you do best?" Anna sniped. Anna saw the black car pull up in front of Brooke's house although Lucas was oblivious to the fact that Peyton was getting out of the car. "No he's not going anywhere." The guy's voice from behind Anna did get his attention however. "What do you want Felix?" Lucas said annoyed, Felix seemed to involve himself in most things and Lucas clearly wasn't pleased this time. Felix made his way toward Lucas as Peyton made her way toward the three, Lucas was still unaware of the blonde's presence. Felix was now directly in front of Lucas staring at him before he said "This." Lucas' head snapped to the side and he stumbled with the force of Felix's punch, however he managed to stay on his feet long enough to retaliate with a punch of his own knocking Felix down. The two girls were shocked and both tried to get the guys to stop however they both unleashed punch after punch.

Brooke heard the commotion from her bedroom and rushed outside after she heard their two names being shouted. "What's going on?" said a clearly worried Brooke. Anna tried to get in between Lucas and Felix but ended up being knocked to the ground accidentally due to her brother's elbow. As Lucas tried to help Anna up, Felix hit him once more causing him to fall down, before helping his sister up and taking her inside. Brooke looked down at Lucas and then to Peyton.

B: Hey Peyt, can you take him inside and clean him up please? I'm gonna go see if Anna's okay and maybe kick my boyfriends ass.

P: Okay I will.

_Brooke turned and made her may to the house next door. Peyton looked down at Lucas and gave him a hand up._

P: C'mon Iron Mike, lets get you cleaned up.

_Lucas tried to manage a laugh but it hurt too much._

* * *

Inside Brooke's bedroom

P: Sooo you gonna tell me what that was about?

Peyton was holding a cloth with ice to the cut on his lip as he held another to the graze on his cheek.

L: It was nothing.

_She gave him a look as if to say "Yeah right."_

L: He's insecure, I don't know.

P: Is that it?

L: Well I may have kinda broken up with Anna too.

_Peyton raised an eyebrow at his statement_.

P: May have? Why?

L: Can we not talk about it.

P: Yeah sure, what ever you say Ali.

_Lucas rolled his eyes at her second reference to boxing._

P: Hey Luke I'm sorry about yesterday, I was angry and you were in the line of fire.

L: Don't worry about it.

"What's been going on Peyton?" "Well I'm struggling but that's all I gonna say right now. Oh yeah and Jake's back." She answered. "Yeah I know" this comment made her raise the eyebrow again, "How" she replied. "I called him, I figured it would be good for you if he came." She didn't know why he would do that, after all she had acted like a bitch to him yesterday and they weren't necessarily as close as they once were. "Peyton I'm always here if you need someone, no matter how far we drift apart and even if we are not talking, don't think twice about coming to me. Okay?" "Thanks Luke" he got up and gave her a hug, she hugged back. "I think we should do this again" he said looking into her eyes. "What? You get your ass kicked and have me clean it up. Sorry Luke this is a one time thing." He gave a weak laugh. "Nooo, talk" he replied. "Yeah one step at a time though Luke." He nodded.

B: So bestest friend can I talk to this one.

_They hadn't noticed Brooke standing in the doorway._

P: Sure I'll just go over and see how Anna's is.

B: Yeah then come back here Goldilocks so we can talk. Okay

P: Okay, Bye Luke. Call me later?

L: Sure.

_They smiled at each other before she exited the room._

B: Weeeell. That looked cosy.

_Lucas laughed again._

B: You didn't tell her though.

L: I'm getting new friends. First Haley, Nate and now you, and don't say I'll not know until I tell her

B: Okay………You won't though.

L: I know. He said sighing.

Lucas hugged her before leaving her room for the second time that day.

* * *

Anna and Felix's House

"Hey you okay?" Anna was lying on her bed reading a magazine now and looked up to find Peyton in her room. "Yeah, stings a little but nothing crucial" she replied. "Yeah and I'll live too, thanks for asking" Felix said changing out of the blood stained shirt he was wearing. "I didn't ask and why did you go off on him like that anyway?" Peyton snapped at Felix. "Oh sorry did I hurt Lucas" he said sarcastically. "He should have thought about that before he broke up with my little sister to try and get back with a girl from his past, none other than my new girlfriend Brooke." Peyton was stunned by Felix's remark and although she wouldn't admit it she was hurt. "Its true Peyton, he told me he was going to see her last night and he ended up interrupting Felix and Brooke last night." Anna said trying to reason with Peyton. "I'm gonna go talk to Brooke" Peyton said before leaving.

* * *

Brooke's Bedroom

P: Hey

B: Hey P.S, listen I'm sorry about last night, you should have stayed.

P: Anna told me why Luke broke up with her.

Brooke slightly taken aback by her friend being so upfront.

B: Listen Peyt, he wanted to tell you how he felt himself.

P: Listen what Lucas does is Lucas' business.

B: So you don't feel the same way he does?

P: I'm not following.

B: Do you have feelings for him?

P: WHAT!

B: Wait, is that not what Anna told you?

P: She told me he came here to tell you how he felt.

B: Ooops I forgot to tell Anna and Felix. Smart Brooke. He came here to tell me about having feelings for you, he didn't want to hide.

P: I can't handle this now.

Peyton turned and walked out the door. Brooke tried calling her friend back but she carried on and got into her car, and drove off in a hurry. "Oh my god, what have I done, Luke is gonna kill me" Brooke thought to herself. Brooke tried his cell but it was engaged, she knew there was a chance that it was Peyton calling him or that she was on her way to him now. One thing for certain Brooke had to contact him first or she was going to have one unhappy Broody on her hands.

The lyrics from this song were taken from Matthew Ryan's song Return To Me.


	8. Familiar Feelings Just The Same

**Kidman5 - I'm glad you like my fic and thanx for reviewing**

**AriTwist - Thanx for reviewing. I like leyton too but I dunno if I'd call it a Leyton fic.**

* * *

"Hales? HALES?" The second call had awoken her, "Can't I just get some sleep she thought to herself?" "HALES?" finally Haley succumbed to the fact that she would have to get out of bed. Haley dressed in a yellow tank top and a pair of pyjama trousers, opened her bedroom door to be greeted by the curly haired blonde. "Wow you look like hell!" Peyton said. "Speak for yourself!" Haley retorted as she had noticed that Peyton's eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. "So you gonna tell me what's up or am I supposed to guess?" Haley looked for the answers in Peyton's eyes but could get nothing, Peyton was staring at the ground now as the blonde curls invaded her face. "Hey, you can tell me" Haley's soft tone cause Peyton to look up, she knew that she could talk to Haley and that it would go no further. Haley had really stuck by her through all the drama last year from when Lucas began dating Brooke, Haley listened to her and gave her advice. Most importantly she kept her grounded.

Yeah, she had Brooke and they had been friends since they were little and Peyton would never trade that for anything in the world. However, Haley was a different kind of friend to her. She wasn't involved with the same crowd that Brooke and Peyton grew up with and wasn't in the cheerleading scene. Haley was down to earth and knew how to separate the real world from the mayhem that was the superficial high school life. "So something happened and I don't know what to do" Peyton finally gave in and spoke. "He finally told you?" Haley asked hoping for a positive reaction. Peyton looked at Haley puzzled before replying "So am I like the only person in Tree Hill that didn't know how he felt?" "Peyton please, I've been the boys' best friend for as long as I can remember. It's my job to know what's going on with him. Come on sit down I'll get you something to drink." Haley made her way over to the kitchen and eventually reappeared by the blondes' side handing her a cup of coffee.

"Technically it was Brooke that told me, there was a mix up when he broke up with Anna he told her he was going to see the girl he wanted last night and he ended up at Brooke's and Felix came to the wrong conclusion and they punched the hell outta each other and then Brooke told me. It's really too much too take right now." Peyton looked to her friend for a response. Haley looked confused for a moment before opening her mouth "Yeeeaaaahh…… so I don't suppose for once we could do things simply in Tree Hill. I mean boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, and boy and girl get together. THE END." Haley's enthusiastic end to her comment was welcomed with a laugh from Peyton.

"Life's not meant to be easy you know" this gained a nod from Peyton. "So you know how he feels, how do you feel?" Haley anxiously waited for the answer to the question. "Did I love Luke? Yeah I did, I mean last year he was amazing, he made it impossible to shut him out but then everything with Brooke and Nikki happened and now I really don't how I feel about him or me or anything anymore. Life's hard at the minute" Peyton responded. "You know I'm always here for you, you that right!" Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"We may get the old Lucas back yet though!" Peyton's comment caused Haley to raise her eyebrow. "I kinda went off on Lucas about not being a friend and instead of backing away he called Jake to check up on me." "Wow who knew my best friend could be so sweet?" Haley exclaimed. "Me" Peyton said in a soft tone with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Is that a smile I see?" Peyton embarrassed to say the least replied "Luke can be a good guy, he can be that guy again. I just don't know if I'm in that place." "Well there only one person who should know" Haley said staring at her friend causing Peyton to let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

Karen and Andy were sitting in the Scoot kitchen having lunch when they looked up at the knocking at the door. Karen got up and opened the door to find Jake standing there. "Hello Jake" Karen said as she welcomed him in, "Hey Ms R…… Hey Karen." "Good man you're finally learning Jake I'd like you to meet Andy my friend" she said as Jake extended his hand to Andy. They exchanged their introductions before Jake spoke again "Is Lucas home by any chance?" "He's in his room, go on in, but no basketball whatsoever for him. Okay?" Karen's statement caused Jake to raise an eyebrow but he made his way down the hall to an open door. Lucas was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "You won't find the answers up there." Lucas' eyes quickly made their way from the ceiling to the tall figure in his door way, he got up and made his way over to Jake giving him a hug. "You dirty bird, its about time what took you so long?"

J: I was hanging out with Peyton since I've been back.

L: I figured, why else would I have called you, certainly not to talk anyway.

_He gave Jake a smirk._

J: Thanks man.

L: Come on, KIDDING!

J: Nice face, you and Nathan still showing that brotherly love that worked out so well last year.

_He was pointing to the bruises and cuts on Luke's face from his earlier interaction with Felix._

L: Nah, new kid this year.

_Jake laughed at the comment._

L: So how is she?

J: Lost would be one word I would use, lonely another and confused.

L: That bad.

J: Yeah. Man its been hard keeping the fact that you called me a secret, I've nearly slipped up a few times.

L: Its cool I told her earlier today when she was cleaning this up. He said as he motioned at his face.

"So tell me your back for good man?" Lucas was hopefully of a positive response. Jake had helped Lucas through the tough times when he joined the team, the only one who really talked to him or had his back. "I've been thinking about it. I miss this place, the guys and my parents. I miss Tree Hill" he responded. "Well we've missed you and Jenny, its not the same." "So why no basketball then?" Jake asked. "I may or may not have a heart condition. I just don't want to know if I do or don't, it'll just change the way I live my life and I don't want that" Lucas replied.

"Well maybe this could benefit you two?" Lucas stared at Jake confused. "I'm not following" he said to Jake. "Peyton? You still have feelings for her Luke." Lucas nodded. "Well maybe she can make you see sense and get the test. You can tell her or I will." Jake said firmly. "And how will that benefit her?" Lucas asked. "Well she can help you with that and you can help her out with her problem." "What problem?" "I really don't know how to say this Lucas but when I found her last night she was with a guy…….. she was buying cocaine Lucas." Lucas was speechless and as hard as he tried he couldn't get the words to come.

* * *

"Tutor wife! Goldilocks!" their head snapped around from the coach to the apartment door where Brooke was entering.

H: Tigger

P: B.Davis

B: P.S are you mad at me? I mean I didn't do anything wrong except tell you that the boy that broke our hearts was back in love with you before he had a chance to do it.

H: BROOKE! Stop rambling.

B: Sorry.

P: No Brooke I'm not mad at you, it took us long enough to be best friends again I'm not messing that up again.

B: Good, so Broody and Goldilocks back on track?

P: I don't know.

B: Peyton if this because of me then forget about it. He likes you andI think you like him too.

_Haley raised an eyebrow and turned to face Peyton, staring along with Brooke waiting for the blonde's reaction._

P: Umm uh uh. That's not the point.

B: Yeah you two hurt me.

_This caused Peyton to feel guilty and look away._

B: But its in the past, yeah it'll take a while to get used to it but I've got my own boyfriend to take my mind off it.

_She winked at Peyton._

H: So tell him already!

P: Yeah I think me and Luke need to have a little chat. Thanks you two.

H: Anytime.

B: Tutor wife's right. The three of us can count on each other.

The three rose to there feet and hugged each other, at this time Nathan and Tim had just walked through the door. "Yeah" Tim said as he approached the girls but was quickly stopped in his tracks as Nathan grabbed his shirt. "Nope, we're going" Nate responded as he pushed Tim back out the door. "But I wanted to join in" Tim screamed from outside causing the three girls to burst into laughter.

* * *

The chapter title is a lyric from Longview's song Further 


	9. One May Think We're Alright

**Bugbabe24, thank you yet again for reviewing. I'm glad you've stuck with the story and like it.**

**I've got chapter 10 written already but i will wait a few days until I update because I am having trouble wrapping up chapter 11.**

* * *

Lucas and Jake had continued talking for about 20 minutes and Lucas still hadn't been able to get Jake's revelation of Peyton's drug problem off of his mind. Maybe I can help her he thought. I need to get out and get my mind off this.

L: Let's get out of here!

J: And go where?

L: The Rivercourt.

J: Luke your mom said…..

L: I'll take it easy. I promise.

J: I'm not sure about this.

L: Come on, your back and god knows for how long, I just wanna play a little ball with my friend, is that too much to ask?

J: Alright.

They got to their feet and exited the room, "Not a word" Lucas warned Jake. As they made their way out the back door they were stopped by Karen's voice from behind, "And where are you two going?" "Well I'm going to go show him TRIC, then we are going to see Jenny and then maybe get something to eat at the café." Lucas sounded like he rehearsed this but nonetheless Karen allowed the two boys to leave but not before warning Lucas not to be late.

* * *

"Mr Scott you work too hard!" Keith looked from his desk to see a grinning Jules standing in his office doorway. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Keith said as he made his way over to his girlfriend placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Well I was thinking since you work too hard and now that we have little time together maybe we could have lunch." Keith smiled at Jules. "Just let me grab my jacket" he replied. As they were making their way out of his office, Dan was directly in front of them. "Taking your lunch?" he asked his older brother. "Yeah, Dan I'd like you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Jules" Keith responded.

D: Well Keith you're a lucky man because she is beautiful.

_Dan shook Jules hand and recognised the uncomfortable look on her face as he did._

J: Nice to meet you.

K: You want to join us?

_Dan noticed the worried look on Jules' face as Keith asked the question._

D: No that's okay I'm meeting Deb in about an hour. You two go. I'm sure I'll get plenty of time to get to know Jules.

Jules looked at Dan in disgust, how could you do that to your flesh and blood, yet she couldn't judge, she was doing it to the guy she loved.

Dan watched as they left the building, I didn't want to have to do this big brother but you have left me no choice, you too will know what it is like to be hurt, he thought to himself.

* * *

Scott Kitchen

How can he be so selfish? He is putting himself at risk and for what? Andy waved a hand in front on her face to try and snap her out of it. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere." "On your son's reluctance to take a certain test?" Andy asked. "He doesn't realise how careless he's being" she answered.

A: You don't need to convince me. I'm with you on this, but Lucas is a good kid. I'm sure he'll do what's right in the end.

K: I hope your right. As long as it's not too late.

A: You can't think like that.

K: It's the only way I can think Andy. He is the most important thing in my life and I don't want to lose him.

Karen had tears now slipping from her eyes freely. Andy moved over to her placing his arms around her and bringing her into a tight embrace. "Everything is going to be okay" he tried reassuring Karen. "I really hope your right."

She wiped the remaining tears from her cheek and took Andy's hand in her own. "I don't feel like cooking, soooo how about we take little trip to the beach and then maybe get something to eat at a restaurant." Andy smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, just remember your jacket, its still cold out."

* * *

"Well since you've disturbed my sleep and we've all bonded, I was thinking of going and getting something to eat. The café, you guys in?" Haley couldn't bear the thought of having to making something to eat let alone feed the other two girls. "Yup count me in" Peyton replied with a smile. "Are you paying because I'm kinda broke?" "BROOKE?" Peyton was shocked that her friend had just came out with it. "I'll tell you what, since you are my best friends and have listened to me today. My treat!" Peyton's statement was met with Haley and Brooke grinning at each other.

P: So come on Hales, get dressed and let's go.

B: Yeah Tutor Wife, Tigger's starving.

H: Okay but we have to find Nate before we eat, he'll kill me if he finds out we went to eat without him.

P: What he misses you that much?

H: No he likes his food that much.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other before erupting into laughter. Haley was now in her bedroom getting dressed but had left the door open so she could listen to the other girls.

H: Shut up, I know how to look after my husband.

B: Oh so that's how you keep him happy I just figured it was the sex.

H: BROOKE!

B: Sorry Hales. Kidding.

H: Right, Ready, Let's Go.

P: Damn that was fast.

Haley walked out the door first, quickly followed by Peyton and Brooke.

* * *

Nathan turned inside of Tim and got in space for his shot. "Yes 15-9 and Scott wins again." "Come on Nate, you know I hate playing you" Nathan could only laugh at his best friends protests. "Well how about you and Nate take this one, and we'll see if you up to Jake and my standards." The two found Lucas and Jake at the other end of the court. "Luke you know you're not supposed to be playing, your mom will kill you and then us for letting you play" Nathan pleaded with his brother. "I already told Jake, I will take it easy and if I feel weird or anything I'll sit it out. Now come on, you don't want to lose to your big brother again. 15-14 I believe the score was" Lucas taunted his brother.

N: That's how it's gonna be. Fine. You asked for it.

L: Yeah I did.

N: Just because you're taking it easy doesn't mean I am.

_He joked._

The game started off pretty fast with Tim and Nathan taking an early lead of two points, however Lucas and Jake started to get into it and got it back to 2-2. Nate and Tim were all over Lucas and Jake, basket after basket until they led 10-6.

Peyton's car had pulled up at the side of the court and the three girls got out. "Nathan, we are going to the café to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Haley's question made Nathan call a time out one the game. "I'll make you a deal, we'll finish this game while you guys watch and then we'll all go together. Okay?" "Fine but it's only because I love you" Haley ran to him and quickly kissed him. It didn't take long for the four boys to get back into the game. Lucas and Jake staged a miraculous comeback and the score was now 14-11 to the older Scott brother. Jake passed the ball to Lucas and Lucas pulled off the fade away to win the game. "And Lucas Scott beats his younger brother again!" Lucas could not hide his delight. "Yeah, good game man. Now come on foods waiting" Nathan replied. The girls made their way into Peyton's car and the guys made their way to Nathan's, Tim and Nathan we in the car already and Jake was opening the door when they heard the shout "LUCAS!" Haley rushed out of the car onto the middle of the court where an unconscious Lucas was lying.

Peyton and Brooke ran out to Haley and the guys weren't too far behind them. "What wrong with him?" A panicked Brooke asked. "He just fainted but I think we should get him to the hospital just to be safe" Haley answered before speaking again "I'll call Karen and let her know" "NOOO!" Nathan and Jake said in unison. "If she finds out he played ball when he might have this heart condition she'll kill him and us." Nathan said. Peyton and Brooke looked at Lucas, they were both thinking the same thing, what heart condition?

"I'll take him in my car and the rest can follow in Peyton's car" Nathan said. "I going with you" his wife spoke up. "Me too" Peyton replied. "Well then Brooke you take Jake and Tim" Nathan said. Peyton got into the back seat and Nathan and Jake helped put Lucas in the back. Peyton rested his head on her lap and grabbed his hand with hers squeezing it firmly. Nathan got into the drivers seat and Haley entered the passenger's side before Nathan started up the car. Peyton looked down at his face, it was pale and he looked so vulnerable, she felt her stomach knot. Please let him be okay.

* * *

Come people give me so more reviews please! Nah only kidding, review if you want, good or bad!

The chapter title is a lyric from The Perisher's song Pills.


	10. I Can See The Pain In Your Eyes

**Kidman5 and AriTwist thanks for continuing to read the story I'm glad its keep you and everyone else who is continuing to read it interested. Anyboy who is reading that likes or dislikes the story please review it and tell me your reasons for either. I would appreciate it.**

**An interesting note, I went to see Jimmy Eat World play on Monday night in the Ulster Hall in Belfast. They were pretty damn good, they played a few songs off the Futures album and some songs I didn't know. On a disappointing note they didn't play Kill or 23 my two favourite songs of theirs. Ah well but I think everyone who likes 23 will agree it would be amazing to hear that live.**

* * *

His eyes opened and scanned the room to find five teenagers all with concerned looks on their faces and a smiling Tim. "Can someone please tell me what he is smiling about? Nathan nudged Tim with his elbow. "What?" Tim exclaimed. "I'm going to take Dim and get some coffee, anybody want some?" Nathan asked. "We'll go with you" Brooke said as she grabbed Jake and led him out of the room. Haley and Peyton were the only two left in the room, and were seated on either side of Lucas' bed each with one of his hands in each of theirs.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Lucas asked as he finally realised where he was. "Oh so you know where you are. Well maybe if you weren't playing basketball when you might have a heart condition, we might not be here." Lucas was taken aback by his best friends comment. "You know that was a real jackass thing to do, and your lucky I'm not going to tell your mom and you have your brother to thank for that. I'm warning you though, if you do something that stupid again Nathan won't stop me." Haley left go off his hand and quickly made her way out of the room not giving him a chance to respond. "HALEY?" it was too late she was gone and his yell resounded in the room. "I think she may be pissed at you" Peyton was still sitting beside him with his hand in hers. He managed a small laugh. "What happened?" he asked. "You guys finished playing basketball and as we were getting into the cars you had fainted on the court" she answered.

"I'm glad you're okay" Peyton smiled as she said this and it got Lucas' attention. "Wow did Peyton Sawyer just smile" he mocked. However her facial expression changed, as she moved her hand away from his and hit him in the chest. "Damn Peyton what the hell was that for" "I'm glad your okay but what are you playing at Lucas. You could have a heart condition!" she answered. "Could have" he snapped back. "Why didn't you tell me?" she was looking directly into his eyes as he replied. "Well as you said we weren't exactly friends now were we?" he regretted opening his mouth as he watched her face fall. "Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Peyton was hurt and she wanted to get away from him as quickly as she could, she rose to her feet and began walking away from him. "Peyton please, I'm sorry!" "I'll talk to you later Luke." "PEYTON!" his last call was in vain. She nearly knocked Nathan and Jake down as she left the room. "You go after her Jake, I think I need to talk to Lucas." Nathan says pointing at his brother, Jake nods and follows Peyton trying to catch up with her.

N: You really have a way with the ladies bro. Firstly Haley's pissed and now Peyton.

L: Can you apologize to Haley for me.

N: No, you made that mess you're clearing it up.

L: Yeah I guess your right.

N: Luke what are you doing man? What's it gonna take for you to get the test, you wanna end up like Dan?

L: We don't even know what happened to me yet. I'm not gonna even consider taking the test until I talk to Peyton.

N: Well that's your second stop after Haley. Luke you need to stop putting it off, tell her or I will.

L: Okay Okay I will, tonight.

"Lucas Scott" the doctor was standing directly behind Nathan. "Well Mr Scott, your blood tests came back clear and everything else seems to be fine. Have you been under any extra stress lately?" Lucas chuckled "You could say that." "Well that is the only possible explanation for why you fainted. You're free to go, just take it easy" the doctor turned and walked out of the room. "Well big brother I suppose I should take to the apartment." "Yeah time to face the music" Lucas groaned.

* * *

By the time Jake had caught up with Peyton she was standing with her back to the wall of one of the many corridors in the hospital. Her head was in her hand and the tears were flowing. "You need a friend?" Jake studied as she raised her head and looked straight at him. She threw her arms around Jake's neck and pulled him closer to her, crying uncontrollably into his chest. "So that's a yes then" Jake said with a chuckle. Peyton laughed at this as she pulled away from Jake, wiping the tears from her eyes and from her cheeks. "I owe you an apology Jake. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you just caught me at my worst." Jake smiled at Peyton before replying "It's in the past, plus I know you weren't pissed at me for leaving." "I was a little pissed" she responded. "But I think that someone else hurt you more by leaving." Peyton knew that he was right.

Lucas Scott, the boy she didn't want to get to know at first, this was mainly due to the influence of her then boyfriend and his brother Nathan. At the time when they first got to know each other Lucas was the anti-Nathan. Nathan was an ass, he didn't know how to treat, she was pretty sure he cheated on her but never found out for definite and he was too involved with basketball or Dan to pay her the attention she deserved. Lucas on the other hand was the opposite of Nathan. He was mysterious, quiet and kept to himself. He was considerate, sensitive and caring. He was intriguing, he kinda reminded her of herself. He treated her the way she deserved to be treated, well right up until he slept with Nikki. He liked her art and convinced her that it wasn't a waste of time and that she had a talent. Lucas revealed her feelings about her dad not being around, so that the two could spend more time together and possibly become a family again.

Even in the hard times he was there for her, when she went to identify the body he was by her side the whole time and even though they hadn't really talked since he got back, he came to see her after the whole DYKE thing. He called Jake for her, it was exactly what she needed at the time. Then it all changed when he slept with Nikki, she knew she loved Lucas then and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Their feelings for each other were deep, much deeper than his feelings ever were for Brooke. After Brooke found out, Peyton didn't want to hurt her further by dating Lucas, so she sacrificed the boy she loved.

_FLASHBACK_

_L: Wow you're kinda hot._

_P: Yeah?_

_They laugh._

_L: So look I know we're just hanging out but I got ya a gift._

_P: Dude you shouldn't have._

_L: I know but I did._

_P: Alright, well good give to me, I love gifts._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was supposed to be a great night, Lucas and I could enjoy ourselves and be friends again, maybe more. I mean Brooke and I weren't exactly friends anymore so why should she stand in the way, but then it all changed when I found out about Nikki. I thought we were in the same place but how could he do that to me.

"Peyton, Peyton!" her thoughts were interrupted by Jake who was waving his hand in front of her facing trying to get her attention. "You kinda zoned out on me there, is everything okay?" "Can you just take me home?" she asked. "Yeah but I kinda need to show you something first okay?" "Okay" she replied. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, as they made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

Naley's apartment

Nathan opened the door and entered first, with Luke following close behind. Haley was in the kitchen preparing dinner, she heard the door open and began speaking but stopped midway and she turned and fixed her eyes on Lucas.

"Why is he here, I'm still mad at him?" she asked her husband as directly avoided Lucas. "I'm out, you two talk" Nathan opened the door and exited. "Sooo, I fainted because of stress, nothing to do with my heart" Lucas stood facing the small brunette waiting a response. "And?" "Hales what more do you want me to say, I sorry I was an ass but I don't want to know" he replied. "What's it going to take for you to wake up?" she snapped back. "None of us want to lose you, your mom, Keith, me, Nate, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. We all need you in our lives. You're being really selfish." Haley was beginning to cry.

"Hales please don't cry" he said pulling her into his arms. "Luke I have every right to be upset, I couldn't cope without you." "I'm not going anywhere" Lucas answered. "Lucas I nearly lost you once in that car accident and you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after" she was visibly shaken as she reminded herself of that time. "Lucas get the DAMN TEST!" "Hales I can't" Haley looked into his eyes and could tell he was hiding something. "Why?" she answered. "Because I have to sort out my heart before I take the test, ok you happy now" Lucas looked vulnerable after admitting it.

H: Then what are you still doing here.

L: I was coming to apologize and…

H: You know you should be talking to Peyton, why are you putting this off?

L: Because I can't face rejection.

H: How do you know you're going to be rejected, you are assuming the worst but you will never know until you talk to Peyton.

L: Haley….

H: Go! Now! And I don't want you back here until you've done it.

L: Hale….

H: No, Get out of here and go to her.

With that Lucas gave Haley a hug and left. This was it now or never.

* * *

They entered Jake's house and as soon as they did her eyes caught the sight of the crib. "Jenny" she exclaimed as she ran over to the crib full of delight. "Can I pick her up?" an overly excited Peyton asked Jake. "She's awake, so sure, she missed you" he replied. "And I missed you too sweetie" she said picking her up. "You never told me she was back" she looked at Jake for the answer. "Well I wanted to surprise you, something a friend said made me realise it was time to come home, both of us." "Lucas?" Jake nodded. "Well it's good to have you back both of you" she said as she pulled him into a hug while holding onto Jenny. "Yeah it's good to back" Jake said.

P: She's grown so much.

J: Yeah I know it's amazing.

P: Yeah it is. Listen I don't wanna leave but I kinda need to get back to the house. Can I come back later?

J: Yeah, you know you're always welcome here.

P: Bye Jenny, Bye Jake.

She placed Jenny into her father's arms and gave Jake a hug before she left.

* * *

Sawyer House

She entered the empty house like she did day in and day out and went straight for her bedroom, like she always did. But on this occasion she walked in to find the tall blonde shaven headed boy sitting on her bed waving a white tissue. "Forgive me?" he looked up into her eyes. "I haven't decided yet" she replied. "C'mon Peyton I'm sorry, I was really annoyed and I didn't mean to take it out on you" he pleaded. "Well you're gonna have to make it up to me" she replied. "What do you have in mind?" he asked intrigued. "Nuh uh, this is all on you" she replied. He laughed at this "Listen now that I'm here I kinda need to talk to you." He was nervous. "Yeah I kinda need to talk to you too."

He was about to declare his feelings when the phone rang. Saved by the bell he thought. "You gonna get that?" he asked. "Nah I'll let the machine get it. Now what did you want to say?" she answered. "Lately I've been feeling….." Lucas was cut of by the beep on the answering machine. "Peyton its Rick, you still want this stuff or not? Get back to me." Peyton looked from the machine towards Lucas. He just stared into her hazel eyes, waiting for something, anything.

**The chapter title is a lyric from Keane's song Everybody's Changing.**


	11. You Can’t Say What You Want

**Laneta C, masamor99 and drown in fate thanks for the reviews. Its nice to see others are reading the story. Anyone else who wants please review good or bad. All welcome.**

* * *

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop, the two blondes stood motionless. Lucas' eyes were fixed on Peyton, realising this her eyes were directed in every other direction than Lucas. "So this Rick guy…….that's where you got the drugs" his calm tone took her be surprise and his observation. "Wait how did you know about that?" she quizzed. "Does it matter?" he replied. "It matters to me. It matters when people I thought I could trust betray me" Peyton snapped back which came as a surprise to Lucas. "Betray you? God Peyton open your eyes please. These people you thought you could trust, they are your friends. They care about you, I care about you. You can trust them, you can trust me."

His voice and his approach towards her, subsided all her present thoughts. His calmness comforted her as she was sure he wouldn't take it the best that she had done drugs, that he would be disappointed in her. "You know, you're only human. We all make mistakes Peyt, trust me I know but its how we deal with these mistakes that make us who we are. And you wanna know something?" "What?" she was full of anticipation as to what he was going to say. "I kinda like who you are." A smile crept from one side of her mouth to the other. "See there is the Peyton we all know and love, a happy Peyton." He pulled her into a hug, she didn't try to stop him. Actually being in his arms made her feel safe, protected from all the bad in her world that continually pulls her down.

"So I have an idea." The broke the hug and she looked at him until he spoke again. "How about we spend the rest of this night here, just to talk. You can tell me everything that has been going on in your life and I'll do the same for you, you know since we weren't really friends anymore" he put a jokingly emphasis on the last sentence. His hope was crushed when he observed the concerned look that Peyton now wore. "I don't think that's a good idea Luke" "Why not?" he replied. "I just think it's better not to open that can of worms yet" Peyton answered. "And the walls go back up" Lucas said obnoxiously. "And what is that supposed to mean Luke?" "Take the walls down Peyton. Let me in, talk to me" he was practically pleading with Peyton now. "Well I took them down before and let you in, and that worked out real nice didn't it" the words wounded Lucas. Peyton realised that it came out dryly and cold but that's exactly the way she wanted it to come out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he wanted to hear the explanation, maybe it could give him some of the answers he needed to patch things up with Peyton. "Nothing" she said almost inaudible. "No, come on you meant something, tell me!" Lucas' voiced was now slightly raised but he didn't care, he wanted a response. "It doesn't matter" she replied. "It matters to me. TELL ME!" he was practically shouting now. "YOU LEFT, OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? IS IT?" he was taken aback by her statement. Before he could reply she began to speak again in a slightly lower tone. "You slept with Nikki and you hurt me. But instead of sorting out your problems you ran away." Tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks and she was shaking.

"I didn't run away" he tried to reason with Peyton. "Well when you pick up and leave without telling people that's what I would call running away. You didn't even try to fix it" she snapped bitterly. ""I did try to fix it, I left didn't I?" he replied. "Yeah you ran away" he didn't know why her words were getting to him as much as they should but they were. "I LEFT FOR YOU! YOU HAPPY?" he regretted the words leaving his mouth but at the same time he was a little relieved that he had finally opened up and share it with Peyton. "You said you were going to be making some changes, how is that about me?" Peyton stared into her eyes. "I left because I needed to become a better person…for you and I couldn't do that if I kept hurting the people I love." She stood in silence watching this boy declare his feelings, she had never seen him look so vulnerable. "Lucas I …." She was cut off when they heard a voice just entering the room. "Peyton you okay I heard shouting……..Lucas." "Hey Jake everything is okay, I'm just gonna go." Lucas walked past Jake and made his way to the door.

"Lucas, wait I'm sorry" he ignored Peyton's pleas and kept walking, right on out the front door.

_Jake: Rough night?_

_Peyton: You have no idea._

_Jake: Wanna talk about it?_

_Peyton: Kinda tired of talking._

_Jake: Okay I'll leave you to it._

_Peyton: No wait, will you stay with me at least until I fall asleep I don't want to be alone right now._

_Jake: Sure_

With that Peyton got into her bed and Jake sat himself in a chair that was close to the bed, she smiled and said goodnight to Jake and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The night was calm and clear, he loved it when it was like this. He could go to his favourite place in the world were he could just think, no one would bother him. However just because the setting was right, didn't mean that his timing was. He was close by the Rivercourt and he heard the voices in the distance. He arrived to find Nathan, Skills, Fergie, and Junk playing a game of two on two, with Mouth taking his usual role as commentator.

_Mouth: And Lucas Scott joins me now as the game heats up._

_Junk: He sucks!_

_Lucas: Thanks Junk, What's up Mouth, Guys?_

_Fergie: Sup Luke._

_Skills: How's my dawg?_

_Lucas: I'm good._

_Skills: Let's try that again._

_Lucas: Okay so I'm not good, and I kinda need to borrow Nate but we'll catch you guys later. Okay?_

_Skills: Yeah see ya._

"See ya guys" Nate said as he took the ball from Junk. "So which one of the lovely ladies did you piss of this time? You better not have pissed off Haley, she's mad enough at me as it is for letting you play." Lucas shook his head. "Ahhh the one that got away, huh bro?" "Funny Nate" Lucas replied. "So I take it things went well?" Nate said. "I get the feeling that things might be better if I had stayed in Charleston" Lucas responded. "Better for whom? One thing I do know is that we would have all been miserable if you'd have stayed there. Me, Haley, your mom, Peyton, Brooke and the guys. The only person it would have been better for is you, because you wouldn't have had to face your mistakes." Lucas got a feeling in the pit of his stomach because he knew that Nathan was right and so was Peyton. In his mind he wanted to believed that he left Tree Hill to save people from the hurt he had caused but he also knew that he was running away, he just didn't want to admit it.

"So I was wondering?" Lucas looked to his half brother as he asked. "Wondering what?" Nathan replied. "Well you know how when I joined the team, you asked me why I wanted your life so much. I wanna ask you the same thing now." Nathan slightly puzzled by his brother's remark responded "What do you mean?" "I mean you've got Haley, you are at odds with Dan, you're no longer the jackass you were last year and now you're taking the court and the guys. I'll tell you one thing though, stay away from sordid best friend love triangles" Nathan laughed at the comment and thought about the last sentence before replying "Any best friend love triangle I could possibly get involved with would involve you or Tim and that is sick on a couple of different levels." They both thought about it and then erupted into a fit of laughter. "Yeah you better stay away from the best friend love triangle then" Lucas said. "I have to go to the dealership, I left my watch at work two days ago and Haley has been nagging me about it. Do you mind if we stop there on the way to the apartment?" Nathan asked his older brother. "Yeah sure" Lucas replied and with that the two boys were on their way.

* * *

Anna knocked on Brooke's bedroom door. She had dragged her brother over so that they could apologise for the fight with Lucas and the misunderstanding. "Come in" the brunette said and they entered to the sight of Brooke lying on her bed reading a magazine. Brooke looked at the two with a hint of disappointment on her face. "We are here to apologize" Anna said almost pleading with Brooke. "Fine, I'm busy so could we do this quickly." Brooke replied dryly. "It's not Anna's fault. It's mine I'm sorry I just a get a little jealous at times" Felix finally spoke. "Well there was nothing to be jealous of. It wasn't me Lucas was talking about, it was Peyton. But of course you wouldn't know that because you didn't think to ask, you just go around punching people" Brooke snapped back. Felix and Anna stood in shock. "I'm sorry" they both uttered in unison. "I accept but only on the condition that Lucas accepts your apologises" Brooke replied. Anna nodded her head in agreement, however Felix didn't like the idea of apologising to Lucas because he didn't like Lucas.

"Not going to happen, I'm sorry Brooke."

"I'm sorry too Felix" Brooke replied.

"What for?" Felix was puzzled.

"For breaking up with you. You either apologise to Lucas or we're done."

It was as simple as that. An ultimatum to do what Brooke wanted or to lose his girlfriend.

* * *

Roe Household

Deb knocked at the backdoor and was greeted by Karen sporting an angry face. "May I help you?" Karen asked bitterly. "I'm sorry I lied to you Karen. I just want forgiveness" Deb replied.

_Karen: And why should I forgive you?_

_Deb: I'm sorry I lied to you but I thought it would be better if you didn't find out._

_Karen: Better for you and Keith?_

_Deb: Better for you and me. I don't have many real friends and I do treasure our friendship. I don't want to lose it._

_Karen: Well I like our friendship too and in the interest of the partnership I am going to forgive you but I don't expect my friends to lie to me._

_Deb: It will never happen again._

_Karen: Good._

_Deb: Good._

* * *

He sat in his office as he did many of nights by himself going over different plays and tactics for the team. "Good to be back huh?" His eyes left the playbook and were then set upon Keith who was standing in his doorway. "Well well well Mr Vice President, it has been a while." "I guess news travels fast in this town, how you doing Whitey?" "I'm not senile yet if that's what you're asking?" Keith chuckled. "What about you Mr Scott, how's life treating you now that the Devil's back at work?" Whitey and Dan haven't seen eye to eye in years, so it wasn't unusual for Whitey to refer to him with nicknames. Keith sat down opposite the older man and replied "Life is as good as it has been in a long time, I'm doing what I always wanted to do and I have a woman in my life that I love very much." "Well Keith, these things couldn't happen to a better guy, although one thing I've learned is that good things don't always last for good people." Keith paid attention to the comment from Whitey, he trusted the older man.

"Can I ask you a question Whitey?" "You can ask me another one" he said with a smirk. "When and how did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Camilla?" Whitey Durham spent most of his days thinking about his wife that had passed and he only opened up to a few people regarding Camilla, Keith being one of the few. "Well Keith I had found someone that made me wake up every morning wanting to make myself a better person so that I could be good enough for her. That's what every man must realise, it's all about the girl. If you love her, you take the risks and you do what it takes to be with her."

"It's just I can picture myself marrying Jules, and I didn't think that was possible to get back there after what happened with Karen."

"Keith only your heart can tell you what to do." Keith knew Whitey was right.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan arrived at the dealership shortly after they had set out from the Rivercourt.

"So where did you leave you watch?" Lucas asked his brother.

"I think it is in Keith's office." Nathan replied.

The two made their way toward Keith's office, but heard voices coming from Dan's office so the moved to the door to see what the could hear.

"Well done Jules, its all going to plan" Dan said laughing.

With this the two boys moved away from the office and straight back out the door. Both in shock as to what Jules was doing there.

* * *

Naley's Apartment

Haley heard the knock at the door but she had just gotten out of the shower so she had to put some clothes on. There was another knock at the door. "I'm coming" she shouted as she rushed to get the clothes on. Again there was a knock at the door and again she shouted "I'm coming." She made her way to the door struggling to pull on a sweater. He opened the door mid sentence "I'm sorry it took me so long……"

"What no hello married girl?"

"Chris."

* * *

**The chapter title is a lyric from Tyler Hilton's song Glad and I thought it as appropriate as I brought Chris back.**


	12. The Past Can Be Undone

**Firstly, Monnie thanks for the review and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Secondly, to all that are reading this fic I can not apologize enough for length of time that I have taken to update, I just hope that you haven't lost interest and that this chapter does the wait justice. Sorry again!**

* * *

Stunned by his appearance in front of her, Haley struggled to get the words out. But she regained herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thanks for inviting me in" Chris said as he pushed past Haley and made his way into the apartment.

"I didn't." she snapped. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came for you Haley and I'm not leaving until you realise what a mistake you are making by staying in this cosy little life of yours, and you come to New York with me so can realise your potential" he answered. "You've got a talent Haley, are you really going to stay in this town and let your dream go to waste? Is it really worth it, is Nathan really worth it?" Haley found the words to retaliate to his comments "Of course he is, he is my husband and I love him. "And you remembered this after the first time we kissed or was it the second time Haley?"

"Those were mistakes, which you initiated might I add" Haley retorted.

"You're lying to me, you're lying to Nathan and most importantly you're lying to yourself. There was always a connection between us Haley" Chris shot back.

"A music connection Chris, that's all it was. I love Nathan. It was never about that with us and I'm sorry you feel that way but I just…….don't, I'm sorry." Haley couldn't control the way Chris felt, she just didn't feel the same way.

"Haley I felt something when we kissed and I know you did too" he said convinced.

"It was always just about the music Chris, I'm sorry" she replied.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory then." Without warning he moved into Haley and pressed his lips against hers. She quickly pushed him off and slapped him across the face. "How dare you. Does this mean anything to you? Because it's my life" she said furiously holding up her finger with the wedding ring on it.

Chris and Haley where still relatively close to each other when the door opened, with Nathan and Lucas mid conversation. However Nathan soon lost interest in what he and Luke were talking about as he laid his eyes on Chris in his apartment. "What the hell is he doing here?" Nathan asked angrily. "Hey man, miss me?" Chris replied in his usual cocky demeanour. "Don't give me a reason to smack you" Nathan responded. "I can give you a reason" Chris shot back moving closer to Nathan. "I already know about your little kiss" Nathan replied. "Which kiss? The first, the second or the one we just had before you walked through the door?" Chris said with a grin.

Without hesitation Nathan punched Chris, who fell to the floor under the force of the punch. Nathan proceeded to unleash punch after punch onto Chris who was doing his best to fight back. Eventually Lucas pulled Nathan off of Chris and led him into the bedroom to calm down. "Nate he is not worth it, now I'm gonna send Haley in here and you two need to talk. I'll get rid of Chris" Lucas informed his younger brother.

Lucas exited the bedroom and made his way toward Haley. "I think your presence is required" he said to his best friend motioning to the bedroom. "What about Chris?" Haley replied. "Chris and I are going to take a little walk and have a little chat" Lucas answered. With that Haley left the two boys and entered the bedroom to her expectant husband, Chris was focused on Lucas' facial expression. Lucas walked over to the apartment door and held it open, "After you" he said in a calm tone.

They had walked down the stairs that led to Nathan and Haley's apartment and had walked a little further, Chris was beginning to lose patience and finally spoke up. "Is this it? I mean, don't get me wrong the silence is really intimidating, it's just I have people to see and places to go" he said in a sarcastic manner. Lucas chuckled at Chris' comment. "I only have one thing to say and then you can go back to your life rock star. Stay away from Haley. Those people you are messing with happen to be my brother and my best friend and I don't like when people try to mess with the people I care about" Lucas replied.

"Whatever man, Nathan doesn't scare me and neither do you but anyway it was really nice meeting you." Chris turned and walked away from Lucas.

Lucas took off home in the other direction.

It had been a short while since Lucas had left the apartment, he was taking his time going home mainly because he wanted to think and a little because his mom was still pissed at his refusal to take the HCM test. He snapped out of thought when he recognized the house he was passing. He was at the end of the path that led to the Sawyer house, he didn't want to leave things with Peyton the way that he had.

He walked up to the door and knocked. There was no reply.

He knocked again and again no reply.

He tried the handle and the door opened. Peyton frequently left the door unlocked. The house was quiet but he still made his way up the stairs to the door he had been at so many times before, however he didn't expect to see Jake lying asleep in the chair beside the bed.

There was a note lying on the bed.

_Jake, c__ouldn't sleep and_

_I went to __talk to Brooke._

_P.S Didn't want to wake you_

_Will be back soon_

_Peyton_

Lucas hadn't realised that Jake had awoken and was staring at him, however Jake was still half sleeping. "Where is Peyton?" Jake asked. "She left you a note, she went to Brooke's. I'm sorry man I didn't mean to wake you, I'm gonna go. You go back to sleep" Lucas replied to Jake, who in turn almost simultaneously with the last sentence was asleep again.

Lucas placed the note beside the computer screen on her desk, he then turned toward the door and was about to make his way out when something caught his eye. He remember the last time he had seen it, it made him happy and he couldn't help but stare at it then and now. He picked it up and took it with him as he left Peyton's bedroom and the Sawyer residence.

* * *

Brooke lay on her bed staring at the ceiling just thinking, as she had so many times before.

She hadn't heard Peyton come in her bedroom door, who was now just a few feet away from her.

"Earth to Brooke! Are there naked guys on the ceiling that only you can see?" This eventually snapped Brooke out of the trance. "I wish P.Sawyer" Brooke replied winking at her best friend, and her forwardness didn't surprise Peyton who replied the only way she knew how. She laughed. "So what brings you here bestest friend" Brooke questioned. "I couldn't sleep and I was just needed to clear my head" Peyton replied. "Now what could possibly be on your mind that you needed to clear your head, I wonder" Brooke said sarcastically before beginning to speak again "he wouldn't be about six foot something, shaven blonde hair and always brooding." "I have no idea who you could possibly be talking about" Peyton replied with a light chuckle. "Yeah we had a little fallout" she said. "How little?" Brooke asked her best friend.

Casting her mind back to the incidents of earlier on that night, Peyton's face went from cheerful to almost emotionless. Peyton never liked it when she fell out or had arguments with any of her friends, she liked to avoid confrontation if it was possible.

"He shouted, I shouted. It all started because he found out about Rick and the drugs and then he asked me to tell him what had been going on in my life" Peyton sighed. "I'm just not ready to start disclosing details of my life to him yet. Do you think I'm crazy?" Peyton questioned.

"Me? I always thought you were crazy, I just took pity on you" Brooke replied with a laugh "KIDDING, no I don't think you are crazy. The connection between you and Lucas was always stronger than the one I had with Lucas. Well maybe not too much stronger but it was mutual." Brooke had a lump in her throat as she relived the past and Peyton looked away feeling guilty for what she had done to her best friend. "But all that's in the past now" Brooke said trying to comfort her friend "what I mean is that you and Lucas had an emotional connection, which for you is a very rare thing. And his little indiscretion with Nikki, hurt you and more importantly brought the walls back up. I can almost guarantee that Lucas regrets that more than you will ever know."

Brooke began speaking again "Lucas and I are only beginning to rebuild our friendship so I can understand why you feel the way you do."

"Thank you Brooke."

"What for?" Brooke replied.

"For always being there for me and most importantly for just being you."

Peyton hugged her best friend and said goodbye. She didn't want to stay too long as it was late and Jake was alone. Those few minutes with Brooke helped justify why Peyton was feeling the way she was.

* * *

Lucas walked through the back door of his house to an expectant Karen sitting in her dressing gown at the kitchen table.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, where the hell have you been?" she asked furiously.

"I'm sorry mom. I lost track of time. It has been an eventful day to say the least, and thanks for the frequent use of my middle name these days" he replied to his mother.

"Listen mom, I know things between us aren't as good as they should be but I need a favour and you are the only one I could think of that could help" he pleaded. Lucas explained what he needed done and left his mother to go to bed.

* * *

Naley's Apartment

Nathan: Haley I can't believe this. THREE TIMES, YOU AND HIM HAVE KISSED THREE TIMES!

Haley: Nathan calm down, we have kissed once. He has kissed me two other times.

Nathan: Why should I calm down, I'm not off kissing other girls. And I do recall you giving me an earful for looking at some websites and THAT WAS JUST FOR LOOKING!

Haley: That is not the same thing.

Nathan: You're damn right because I never acted on anything.

The words hit Haley like a tonne, not because of the way Nathan was acting or because he was shouting but because they were true. In the back of her mind she was sure that Nathan has had offer after offer to cheat on her, but to this day he hadn't, she didn't know this for certain but in a way she did. Her instincts told her. Nathan loved her so much that he changed his ways from the "Bad Boy of Tree Hill" to a loving husband, who devoted his time to trying to make himself into the kind of person that he thought was acceptable from Haley's point of view.

Nathan couldn't help but feel betrayed, why would his wife kiss this obnoxious, cocky musician? He went over the question a hundred times in his head but he never got an answer, there was no possible reason why she should have.

Nathan: Answer me this Haley. Why did you kiss Chris?

The question made her freeze in the moment. It wasn't because she didn't want to answer the question, it was because she didn't know the answer.

With no reaction and Haley stood in silence, Nathan walked over to the door and opened it. "I need to figure some things out, when I'm ready to talk I'll come to you. Until then I'll be staying at Luke's." Nathan slammed the door tight behind him.

Haley stood still frozen and felt the tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

Lucas heard the tapping at the door, he was half sleeping but it was still pretty late. However he reluctantly dragged himself outta bed and made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" he asked his younger brother.

"Problems with Haley and I need a place to crash so I was kinda hoping….." Nathan answered.

"It goes without saying that you are welcome to stay here anytime you need, but it's the floor again I'm afraid" Lucas replied with a grin.

"Thanks man, I've become quite accustomed to the floor now anyway." Nate replied with a laugh.

The two brothers made themselves comfortable and in what seemed to be no time at all they were both sound asleep.

The Next Morning

Despite sleeping on a rock hard floor Nathan was sleeping pretty soundly that was until he was awoken by sounds of movement. Lucas was putting something in a bag and was getting ready to go out.

"Lucas man, what the hell?" Nathan said with a hint of annoyance that he had been awoken.

Lucas laughed and replied "And you used to be an early riser considering it's past 12 already. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I have a few things to do but I shouldn't be too long. Help yourself to whatever food when you eventually rise" Lucas answered before opening the door and leaving. Nathan used the opportunity to jump onto the bed and get under the covers "Floor good, Bed better" he said to himself.

* * *

Karen's Café

Since Jake had gotten back he would usually go to the café in the mornings for his breakfast and he would bring Jenny. He didn't want to put his parents out because he felt that they had done too much for him already. It was good to stop by the café for him and Jenny, this being due to the good food and that Karen would always fuss over Jenny.

Karen had taken Jenny behind the counter as she was serving a customer, leaving Jake to finish off his meal which he was distracted by from the voice over his shoulder. "My god Jagielski, you can eat!" he turned to find the curly headed blonde that he had left sleeping just a few hours ago. "Hey Peyton, I'm sorry I left but" he as cut off. "Daughters come first, don't worry about it" Peyton responded. Peyton went over to Karen and took Jenny, who was delighted to see Peyton. They went and sat down opposite Jake. "Lucas stopped by last night when you were out" Jake informed Peyton. "Did he? I'll catch up with him later" Peyton replied.

"So I guess I should tell you the good news then" Jake said. Peyton's eyes moved from Jenny to Jake confused. "We're coming home….for good" he exclaimed. Peyton's eyes lit up, she wanted them to stay. Jake was a really close friend to her and she loved Jenny so much. She got up and made her way over to Jake and hugged him. They sat chatting for about half an hour in the café before Peyton gave Jake a ride home. After she had dropped off Jake and Jenny, she debated in her head whether or not to go see Lucas but in the end she decided to go back home, well at least for now, she was genuinely going to catch up with Lucas, she just needed time.

It didn't take long for Peyton to get home and she was still quite tired so she decided to take a little nap, when she made her way to the bedroom she found the door closed, not open like she had left it. There was an envelope attached to the door. She opened the envelope and read the note.

_Hey I stopped by_

_earlier but you weren't_

_here. I just wanted_

_to say I'm sorry._

_Lucas_

The note had caused a small smile to emerge at the corners of her mouth as she entered the room. However, as soon as she entered the room she dropped the note and she felt the tear slip down her pale cheek.

There in front of her on the bed, was her mother's dress that she had worn to the formal. Although now the stain was gone. Peyton collapse to the ground in tears but they were tears of joy rather than tears of sadness.

* * *

**The chapter title is a lyric from Sarah McLachlan song Fallen.**

**Like the chapter or story? Hate It? Love It? Doesn't matter just give me some feedback. Please review it!**


	13. You Stood At Your Door

With Your Hands On My Waist And You Kissed Me Like You Meant It

* * *

**FINALLY AN UPDATE. Yes I am an ass, I have had a case of writer's block. I knew how I wanted to finish this chapter but I was struggling with what way to write it. I do apologise to everyone who is getting pissed that I haven't updated, I just hope that I haven't caused anyone to lose interest. Anyway I am tinkering with the idea of writing a fic that takes place after season 2 finale, it will be a Leyton centred fic, including the rest of the characters.**

**Monnie thanks for the review and the email, I'm glad you agree with what I was saying. The way you feel about the guys, I feel about the girls.****Karekano56, masamor99, drown-in-fate, jenna and Mythology thanks also for your reviews, that is definitely the best part of writing this fic, is that I know there are people out there enjoying it.

* * *

**

Lucas entered the door of his bedroom to the sight of his younger brother apparently still sound asleep in his bed and not the floor where he had left him.

"Tsk tsk little brother" Luke said to no one.

"Don't judge me Lucas, you know how good it is to lie in until……" Nathan said, who was awake with his head facing away from Lucas and then searching for his watch.

"12:47, you know if this was tomorrow Mr Kelly would be kicking your ass right about……now" Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Okay A. Kelly couldn't kick my ass because I would be here sleeping soundly in your bed and B. I'm acing Kelly's class these days, the guy can't get enough of me" the younger brother responded.

"Maybe so, but I for one know that you most definitely won't be in that bed at this time tomorrow. I have it on good authority that you'll be with me in school" Lucas said.

"And what makes you so sure about that big brother."

"Well that would be me Nathan, I'm glad you could join us again" Nathan attention moved from Lucas to Karen who had just entered her son room in time to catch the last few comments.

"Hi mom" Lucas said.

"If you boys would like some lunch or in your case Nathan some breakfast, I'll make you something."

"Thanks mom we'll be in the kitchen in a minute" Luke replied. Karen went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, "Get dressed Nate, we'll eat lunch and then we'll go to the court. We need to talk about Dan."

A few minutes later Nathan was dressed and the two boys had join Karen at the table for lunch. Karen had prepared a selection of sandwiches and some soup for them.

"You know Nathan, the couch in the living room has a pull out bed, so if you need to stay here you don't have to sleep on the hard floor" Karen said.

"Thanks Karen, for the lunch and the offer and everything really" Nathan answered.

"Nathan, I know things with you and your parents aren't good but if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here and I'm sure that your uncle Keith will be more than happy to lend his ear as well."

"Thanks again" he replied.

Nathan didn't really consider himself to have parents anymore, ever since he became emancipated his was family consisted of him and Haley and now his brother Luke as well. Dan put so much pressure on Nathan, his whole life consisted of his father trying to make him a better player and his constant put downs, Nathan believed that Dan wouldn't care how Nathan was as a person as long as he became a basketball legend and didn't soil the family name, well soil it anymore than it had already been. Nathan needed to prove to himself and to everyone that he was not the "great" Dan Scott, that he was better. A better player and most importantly to himself, a better person. Nathan always thought that there was something missing in his life as he grew up and that was someone to share it with, in the brother/sister sense. He will always resent Dan for the way he made him treat and portray Lucas.

As much as he hated Dan, Nathan knew he would never be able to forgive his mother because at the back of his mind she was the reason that Dan got as much freedom to torment Nathan the way he did. The way Nathan sees it, his mother abandoned him so that she could have a fling. He could understand why she would stray from Dan, but he didn't know how she could leave him.

The two boys finished up their lunch and placed their dishes into the sink to the delight of Karen. Lucas thanked his mother and left through the back door, Nathan followed suit.

The Rivercourt

"So what do you wanna talk about man?" Nathan asked.

"Are we going to talk about Dan?" Lucas replied.

"About what we heard at the dealership you mean" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Nate but I can't have Dan mess with people I care about" Lucas responded.

"This is because of Keith isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know how close you and Dan were when you were growing up but I am really close to Keith and it is because he took on Dan's role when I was growing up. Dan may be my biological father but I consider Keith to be the closest thing I've got to a Dad, he's family. Now I can't sit back and watch Dan try and destroy Keith's life. If he can do that to his own brother, then what makes you think that you and me or your moms safe" Luke answered.

"So what do you suggest?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but we gotta do something." Luke replied.

"We're not going to kill him or anything?" Nate asked jokingly.

"Not unless it is completely necessary" Lucas stated confidently.

Nathan was taken aback by how serious his brother was, however he was relieved when he saw Lucas smile.

"KIDDING Nate, no we are not going to kill him, we are just going to hurt him" Lucas said laughing.

"Okaaaay. You up for a little one on one Luke?"

"I can't Nate, I have to go see Peyt and besides you're up and about now, I think maybe you should go talk to your wife, see ya" Lucas replied before rushing off.

"Awww Luke, come on man we were having fun, why did you have to go and mess it up?" However his call was in vain as Lucas had already started jogging off into the distance.

"Couldn't hurt" Nathan said out loud.

* * *

Karen's Café

That afternoon the café was filled with familiar faces. Andy was sitting with Karen who was on a break, Haley was working, and Jake had just placed Jenny in a high chair and was sitting down at a table. Lucas walked through the door and into Anna and Felix who were just leaving.

Anna: Luke can we talk, please?

Lucas: Sure Anna what's up?

_Felix pushes past Lucas and leaves._

Anna: About what happened between you and Felix, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you ended up fighting. If I hadn't jumped to conclusions, then you wouldn't have those bruises on you face now would you?

_Lucas chuckles at the comment._

Lucas: Well I'm sure I would have punched him or he would have punched me sooner or later.

_It was Anna's turn to laugh._

Anna: Soooo am I forgiven?

_Anna looked at Luke with the best puppy dog eyes that she could pull off, causing Lucas to laugh and pull her into a hug._

"You're forgiven" he replied "So friends?"

"Friends" Anna responded.

"Listen Luke I gotta go but maybe we can do something soon, like a movie or just hang out you know as friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah count on it" Luke replied.

_Anna smiled at his response and left the café. Lucas made his away over to Jake, at the same time Brooke came in the café. She sat down next to Lucas and opposite Jake who was struggling to feed Jenny._

Brooke: Need a hand?

_Lucas laughed at Jake's attempts to feed his daughter._

Jake: I don't know what it is she's just being stubborn today.

Lucas: Just like her daddy

_Brooke and Lucas laughed._

Jake: Ha Ha_. He replied sarcastically_

Brooke: Can I try?

Jake: Sure, be my guest.

Brooke took the spoon that Jake was using to feed Jenny and scooped a tiny bit of food out of the jar. She navigated the spoon through the air like an aeroplane and landed to the awaiting mouth of the soon to be one year old.

"That's incredible" a dumbfounded Jake said.

Lucas just laughed.

"What can I say, it's a gift" Brooke replied. "I had a bit of practise with my younger cousin when I visited my aunt."

"One of many" Lucas replied hinting at Brooke's other skills, more importantly her way with guys. This gained a threatening look from Brooke. Noticing this look Lucas got up. "Okay and on that note I gotta go. Bye"

Lucas got up and made his way over to Haley, who was chatting with Karen and Andy. Brooke's eyes never left Lucas, they followed him all the way over to Haley. She was finally snapped out of her daze when Jake spoke.

"It's hard to watch the people you have feelings for, especially when they don't feel the same way isn't it?"

"Yeah" Brooke replied choked with pain. "But you'd know about that too wouldn't you?"

Jake broke off eye contact and turned from Brooke. He wasn't expecting that response.

"Peyton?" Brooke said.

"Well I thought I did better job of hiding it. Obviously not" He replied bringing his eyes back to Brooke's.

"How sad are we?" Jake said laughing. Brooke joined him in laughing. "They're our friends, we should be happy for them" he added in.

"Yeah" she replied confidently.

* * *

Outside the Café

Anna was now outside was about to turn the corner when she heard her brother voice. He was talking to a few of his own friends. "So what's the deal Felix, was that your handy work on Peyton Sawyer's locker or not?" one of his friends asked grinning.

Curious to hear what the answer was, she moved closer to the wall.

Felix smirked and replied "You know it. I am quite proud of it actually, I mean the girl spends way to much time with my sister, what's a guy to think?"

Angered by her brother's revelation she turns the corner.

"YOU ASS! I can't believe you would stoop that low Felix! One of the only people I get along in this town and you have to go and hurt them. I don't want to go through this again. We left our last town because of stuff like this, I can't believe you would jeopardise this for us?" she scowled.

"I'm jeopardising this for us? I'm not the one who is getting close to dykes now am I?" her brother replied obnoxiously.

At this stage Felix's friend have left the two siblings arguing just around the corner from the Café.

"You are so clueless, Peyton is not gay. The only thing that Peyton has done was to be a good friend to me and I haven't returned the favour. And what is she going to think of me after she finds out about this?" Anna wondered.

"She's not gonna find out about this Anna. No one is!" her brother threatened.

"I'm sorry Felix, but you're just going to have to live with the consequences of your actions." She replied.

"You'd do that to your own brother?" Felix asked.

"Well you didn't think twice about doing what you did! You deserve nothing less than for people to find out it was you!" she responded.

She walked right past her brother to her next destination, Peyton's place. The least Peyton deserved after all this was the truth.

* * *

Back Inside the Café

Lucas was now pleading with his mom to let Haley leave work early. Finally after much annoyance she gave into her son. "Fine Luke, she can go."

"Thanks mom, C'mon Hales" he said eagerly taking his best friend's hand in his and practically dragging her to the car.

After they got in Haley turned to Lucas "What is so urgent that I had to be dragged out of work Eugene?"

"Not cool Hales, and if you must know I told my little brother aka your husband that he should go talk to you. So to sum it up, I'm taking you home in the off chance he takes my advice" Lucas replied.

"Thanks Luke" she replied.

"Anything for you Hales, you know that" he said smiling at his friend.

About 15 minutes later they had arrived at the apartment. "Bye Hales, call me later" he said to her as she got out of the car. "Will do Luke, thanks again" she replied.

She walked up the flight of stairs to the apartment and opened the door with her husband waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hey" was all he could manage to say.

"Hey, I'm glad you came" she said relieved that he had listened to Luke.

"Haley I'm just gonna ask you once, do you want to be with Chris?" his voice was shaky.

She sighed at his question, "Of course I don't, I want you Nathan, I love you."

"Then why did you kiss him?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say Nathan, I just got confused" she was unable to find the words to describe exactly what was going on when they had kissed.

"I'm going to try to work this out Haley, because I do love you. However I think it be best if I stay at Lucas' just until we get this sorted out."

"Nathan I…"

He cut her off , "Haley, it'll be better this way. I need space, but don't think for a second this is me breaking up with you, I just think that we will come out of this better if I live with them."

"Okay if that is what you need to do, then do it" she replied a little uneasy about her husband's need for time alone.

Sensing her worries Nathan moved closer to Haley, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leant down until his lips were met with hers. The kiss was so soft, yet so passionate.

Nathan suddenly felt the tears slide onto their lips. He broke off the kiss and look into his wife's eyes that were now brimming with tears, at that moment he did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled her in close to his body as her head rested on his chest, he cried uncontrollably onto his T shirt.

"Everything will be okay" Nathan whispered into her hair as he placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

Peyton's Place

She was lying on her bed listening to the music that filled the room, she was brought back to reality when she heard the car door close out side. She made her way to the closest window to see who it was. Her body froze when she saw Lucas making his way toward the front door.

Her mind was going into overdrive, what was she going to say to him? How could she know that she wasn't going to break down? Why was she feeling weak all of a sudden? Only Lucas could make her feel so vulnerable. When Lucas looked at her, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights that couldn't move.

The knock at the door brought her out of the daze and she began making her way down the stairs.

He knocked again as she was only half way down.

He knocked one last time, still getting no answer he turned the knob and opened the door.

Lucas was taken by surprise to see an emotional Peyton stand directly in front of him.

"Peyt…"

Before he could finish she brought her lips crashing onto his and placed her hands on his waist, at first he was taken by surprise. Eventually he realised that this was actually happening, He was actually, finally kissing Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure pulling her closer to him, as she moved her arms up around his neck. They just stood at the door of the Sawyer residence, caught up in the moment.

* * *

**The chapter title is lyrics from Dashboard Confessional's song Hand's Down. Which was the first song used in a Lucas and Peyton scene when she almost ran him over with her car. Isn't she sweet.**

**Well thats that an update, hope you liked. Please review this story if you love it or hate it. Any feedback at all is appreciated. Thanks Caolán!**


	14. an

**A/N Hey to all who read my fic. To begin I would like to apologize to everyone who has been reading my fic and wondering when I was going to update next, especially Monnie. It will be another week at least, I'm sorry again. The reason for this is that I have been on vacation in the States for the past 3 and a half weeks and have a few more days left. But to let you know I do have the chapter written plus the First chapter of my new fic. It's a post season2 finale fic called You and Me look out for it. Sorry again.**


End file.
